Blue Light
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Who loves Kurt Wagner? We all know it's the accent... getting off subject here! Anyway, Kurt meets another German and falls head over heels... but he can't help it. KurtxOC chaps 4 & 5 are now up! read and review! but I write with the accents so BEWARE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Nightcrawler… but I wanna! Anyway, continue on and rate, damnit, RATE!

"I feel a mutant near by… but where…? There. She's at Bayside High," Professor Xavier muttered softly. He'd been using cerebro for three hours now trying to pinpoint a new mutant's location.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon… besides for the girl going to school, breaking in, and climbing the stairs to the room. She stood there with her eyes closed, arms spread wide. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling her short azure hair, the two long strands flailing around her small hips. The girl was glowing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She spun around to see a boy with shoulder-length brown hair. He wore punk/bad ass clothes that made him seem tough. She resumed her original pose and said, "You should not startle a girl like zat…"

"You sound like Kurt… stupid mutant," he muttered bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Not you, him."

"I do not know vhat you are talkink about . You confuse me. Go avay."

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Yes, it is. Go avay."

"Come on! Why're you so pissy?"

"Because she doesn't like you!"

They both look up to find people in a black jet, one of which had a visor and was sliding down a rope. She growled, "I ask for vone to go avay and vhat happens? More come… Just leave me ALONE!"

"Ve are here to help you!" a blue guy shouted back.

The girl raised her hand, a ball of light growing. "Stay avay or die. Zat is your choice. I don't vanna go into ze dark…"

The blue guy had disappeared and reappeared next to the brown-haired guy in a cloud of purple smoke that smelled of brimstone. Now that she got a closer look, she saw that he was actually covered in blue fur, had indigo hair, and three fingers and two toes. His demonic tail swung from side to side.

"A-a demon!" the girl declared, silver eyes widening. Then she nodded and said, "I'll go vith you."

Both boys stared at her in shock at her decision but the brunette snapped out of it first.

"Why're you going on his side!" he yelled angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a frightening glare. "You look like an angel, perfect in every aspect. I hate angels. Zey believe zat zey are better zan everyvone else and vill do anyzink to keep it zat vay. Zey are cruel, heartless creatures who cause nozink but pain for mortals who look like zem."

The girl then took a step toward them both. "But demons try to help people. For a price, of course, but zey do try. Zey live zeir lives in pain, regrettink vhat zey had done if zey did anyzink. Zis vone here is innocent and good. I can tell..."

By that time, the blue 'demon' had gone completely purple from embarrassment while the 'angel' was read in fury. The brunette made a hunk of concrete rise up and he hurled it at the azure-haired girl. The blue guy had contemplated that a split-second before the action had taken place and tan toward her, grabbed her in a hug/tackle, and 'bamph'ed into the jet as it took off, leaving the angry brunette in a puff of blue smoke.

Inside the jet, everyone was asking the new girl questions. So many, in fact, that she had trouble wondering which she should answer first. "Um… perhaps you could ask vone and zen I could ansver?" she suggested.

The white-faced girl asked, "Wha'cha name, sugah?"

"Zey call me all sorts of names… but ze vone I like best is Spirit."

"Nice ta meet'cha. Ah'm Rogue, the one with the visor is Scott or Cyclops, the redhead is Jean, the blue guy is Kurt or Nightcrawler, and the man at the wheel is Logan or Wolverine."

"It is nice to meet you all." Spirit bowed to show respect before asking, "Vhere are you takink me?"

"Back to ze institute. Zere, you vill meet Professor Charles Xavier. You'll like him. He is nice…" Kurt replied.

She asked again, "Like a demon?"

"Wha'ju say 'bout th' professa?" Rogue challenged, balling her hands into fists.

"I vant to know if he is nice like a demon."

Kurt said, "Calm down, Rogue. She is meaning 'demon' in a good vay. Angels are ze zinks zat she zinks are bad. Spirit, ze professor is like a demon. But he doesn't vant anyzing in return for himself. Instead, he trains us to use our povers to help humans and mutants."

"Ah… I understand. I vould like to meet him zen."

"Ya sound like th' elf. Ya German too?" Logan asked, keeping his eyes on the skies ahead.

Spirit looked at him and said, "Um, ja. I am German but… who is ze elf?"

"I am. I mean, zat is vhat he calls me."

She looked at Kurt and suddenly noticed his ears. They were pointy. Giggling softly, she nodded in understanding.

He grinned and said, "Vanna see somezink cool?" And his ears began to wiggle, bringing her giggles into silvery laughs of joy.

"Alright, alright… calm down. We're almost there," Scott said, giving them a small smile.

Kurt muttered, "Joy killer."

"Grumpmeister…" murmured Spirit.

The two Germans began to laugh even more and even Rogue gave a small chuckle. Jean also giggled and Logan just smirked as he landed the jet.


	2. Moving Rooms and Professor X

Exiting the jet, she looked around the underground base. It looked like a cross between a hospital and a spying room. Both frightened and amazed, she followed the others to some sort of elevator.

Riding in a room that moves was definitely not her forte. The second it took off, Spirit grabbed onto the closest thing-- Kurt. Blushing madly, he helped her straighten up and earn how to 'ride' the elevator. "Sorry. I probably should haff varned you. I did ze same zing vhen I first got here. Don't vorry, you'll like it here."

"Ja… later, could you come vith me to get my zing? Zey're at an old varehouse vhere I used to stay," she asked softly.

Kurt nodded and the elevator stopped abruptly, sending Spirit flying into him. "Sorry…" she said from under his protective embrace.

He released her and replied, "It vas my fault. I am sorry. Ze Professor really needs to get ze elevator oiled or some zing…"

Once again following the crowd, Spirit soon found herself in front of two large darkened oak doors that belonged to Professor Xavier's office. "Go on in. Professor Xavier wants to talk to you. We've got training and cooking to do," Scott said, walking away.

She just stood there, scared of what would happen. Perhaps this 'professor' was only nice to those he knew? Maybe he was super busy and didn't like to be disturbed? What would happen if she did disrupt his work?

A finger tapped her shoulder. "Ahhh!" she cried out, turning to face a now-deaf Kurt.

"Ow… vhy are you so scared? Testing… vone, two, three…" he asked, poking at his ear.

Spirit said, "Sorry… I just got to zinkink… maybe… does he get disturbed durink his vork by people like me? Vhat happens vhen he is…?"

"I'll go in zere vith you. I know exactly how you feel-- I zought zose same zoughts ze first time I vent in zere and really could haff used someone to come n zere vith me."

"Ja." she said, before knocking on the door softly.

"Come in!" The voice was relatively friendly but Spirit had her doubts and Kurt knew this well. So he grabbed her hand and, while blushing, walked into the room, half-dragging her with him.

An older bald man sat at a large oak desk, papers neatly organized. "So is this the mutant I seansed earlier?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, replying, "Ja, professor. Zis is Spirit. If I am correct, she is a light manipulator."

"Well, Spirit, welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. This is a place for mutants of all sorts to learn how to gain control over their abilities. If you want to stay here, you are welcome to," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."

Shaking the hand, she smiled. "Kurt vas right. You are kind like a demon."

Xavier shot a glance at Kurt, who simply nodded his head. "Well, thank you for your kind words. Do you want to stay here?"

"Ja. Very much so."

"Okay then. My resources show that you have no relatives so we will sort of adopt you as our own. Kurt, since you and she seem to get along so well, she will stay in the room to the right of yours. Gather her things quickly," the professor said, dismissing them both.


	3. Death

This is the beginning of chapter 3. I'm sorry I haven't gotten these on but I thought no one liked it so I decided to wait. Since I always forget the disclaimer, I figure better late than never! I don't own Kurt Wagner or any of the other X-men... though if I had it my way… that fuzzy blue elf would be my slave…

Chapter 3- Death

Two Hours Later

'I can't believe I did zat to him… vhy couldn't I haff just kept my big mouth shut?' Spirit thought, lying on her bed in major thinking mode.

FLASHBACK

"Zank you for helping me get my zings, Kurt. You are so kind," she said, a regular backpack on her back.

He smiled while blushing softly. "No problem. I'm alvays villing to help out a friend."

Looking at him, she frowned then stated, "Stay avay from a girl named Death. Vhatever you do, don't make her mad."

"Eh?" he asked confused.

Her eyes went wide and she muttered an apology as she fled to her room, slamming the door in his face.

FLASHBACK OVER

'Vell… at least I didn't tell him how to activate Death. I hope he never finds out,' Spirit thought, sighing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Sugah? Ya in there? It's time ta eat!"

She sighed again, knowing that it was Rogue at the door. For the past hour, she'd been wondering what would happen if Kurt had been the one to call her to supper. Jumping off the bed, she opened the door and turned off the light as Rogue led the way to the dining room.

"Hey, Spirit? Wud'ya do ta Kurt? Ah mean, he ain't all hyped up like he usually is and he said ya hated him."

"Vhat? No, I don't hate him, I could never--! I… I just let somezing slip zat I shouldn't haff and I freaked. So I ran into my room and slammed ze door in his face. …do you zink he vill forgive me if I apologize?"

"Of course, sugah! Kurt ain't th' type ta hold a grudge plus he likes ya 'cuz ya didn't freak out 'cuz a his appearance! Just relax!" Rogue burst out laughing, slapping Spirit on the back for her 'stupidity.'

Spirit suddenly stopped. She couldn't move. She was losing control. 'Damnit!!' she thought as she went into the dark.

Rogue looked back to see the color draining from her hair and filling up her normally pale eyes. "Hey… ya okay?"

Death looked at the white-faced goth with her dark blue eyes. Her mouth curved up into an arrogant smirk as she replied darkly, "Ja, of course. Ve had better get to ze dining room if ve vant to eat…"

"Uh… right…" Rogue said as a shiver went down her spine. She felt that something was totally wrong. "Why's your hair silvah and eyes blue all of a sudden?"

"You'll see…" Death replied, walking away toward the smell of food.

Death did not eat a lot… and that worried everyone. Somehow, they were able to look past the silver hair thing, thinking it was a side affect from using her powers so much, but the evil on her face put everyone on edge. "So… are you sure you're not hungry? We have plenty, Spirit," Scott asked.

The second she put her haunting eyes on him, he had to look away. "Vhat's ze matter? You seem… terrified. Vhy do you fear?" she asked in a tone that indicated that she was enjoying what she was doing to him. Her eyes sparkled with cruelty.

"Spirit… why are you acting like this?" Xavier asked.

"Not Spirit…"

"What? Who are--?" Rogue started to ask.

Kurt interrupted, "Death? Are you Death?"

She looked over at him and grinned, evil all over her face. "Ja. So… Spirit did tell you of me. She vas so vorried zat you vould meet me… zat you vould zink she vas like me. Relax… she cannot compare to me."

Logan, who was at her left, said through a mouthful of steak, "Just relax, kid." He slapped her on the back, hard as if saying 'You only think you're badass.'

Death froze, her hair turning back to it's azure state. She rubbed at her temple, a headache pounding against her skull. "V-vhat…?"

Spirit's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Who is hurt? Vhat did Death do?!"

"Spirit…?" Kurt asked gently.

She looked at him, a flash of fear spread throughout her face. Then blackness. The lights suddenly went off and a scramble of sound indicated that the light manipulator had fled the scene. "Vell… zat vent vell," He muttered as Jean went to turn the lights on.

The telepath then turned to the professor and said, "I didn't sense another life force in her, Professor."

"I know, Jean. She has a split personality which seems to only be activated by some sort of force being pressed onto her back. In the same way, it is deactivated," he replied, nodding.

Kitty, a relatively popular-looking girl, asked, "So she's, like, psycho?"

"No! She probably made zat personality vhen she vas younger and in lots of trouble! It vas probably ze only vay to protect herself…" Kurt declared, glaring at the girl.

That took them by surprise. Kurt had always seemed rather taken by Kitty. The way he flirted with her, they never once had seen the blue elf actually glare at her.

But that didn't stop Kitty. Instead, she turned on him. "Give us a break, Kurt. We all know you like Spirit, but she's got a few cards short of a full deck, if you know what I mean. And you can't say that she's not a lunatic after seeing that display of mental looseness."

"Shut up, Kitty! Ze only vone who is mentally loose is you if you cannot understand vhat ze real reason behind zat vas!"

"Kurt, calm down. What are you saying?" Xavier commanded.

He replied, "She varned me about an hour ago. Spirit isn't so open about her split personality but… I called her my friend and she let it slip about a girl named Death. Vhen she realized zat she said zat, she vent into her room and shut ze door right in my face. She knows about Death and doesn't vant anyone to get hurt…"

"…Kurt, go get Spirit. We need to understand more about why Death came out the first time as opposed to why she comes out from a slap on the back," Xavier ordered.

A puff of smoke indicated Kurt's exit.


	4. Confessions

Again, I disclaim everyone except for Spirit and Death… but not willingly!!!

Chapter 4: Confessions

Spirit sat on her bed, waiting for her friend to arrive. 'Friend… ja, some friend I turned out to be,' she thought sarcastically. 'I'm here for less zan a day and already Death has escaped and I show my only 'friend' ze bad side of me! I'm pathetic…'

Bamf! Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke, looking very worried. "Don't look at me like zat. Death is tucked avay in my mind so she can't get out," she said moodily, shifting uneasily under his golden gaze.

He replied softly, "Um… ze professor vants to talk to you about Death. Vill you come vith me?"

She just stood up and took his hand, her silver glare penetrating the floor. Kurt 'bamf'ed and a few seconds later, they were in the living room where the others were waiting for them to arrive. "Ya'll really did take ya sweet times, din'cha?" Rogue snapped from beside Kitty, who was chatting away like the prep she was.

"I am sorry… for Death's behavior," she said, bowing lowly. Shame was etched on her face and in her eyes.

Professor Xavier rolled over to her. It was then that Spirit noticed that he was confined to a wheelchair. "It is okay. But I think we'll need to understand Death's relationship to you. Why she is inside you," he said.

Spirit nodded, replying, "To get ze information you vish to acquire, Death vill need to come out."

"So be it."

"Very vell. Kurt, hit my back," she said, looking at the blue fur ball.

Kurt cried out, "Vhat?! I-I don't vanna hurt you!"

"Shh… enough about my physical safety. I'll be fine."

He hesitantly nodded and struck her back as hard as he would pat Rogue's in congratulations. Two words: very soft. But it did the trick. The color bled from her hair into her eyes and the evil aura was back. "So… I am needed? Who summoned me?" Death asked, smirking.

Kurt raised his hand meekly. She looked him up and down before replying with a sly wink, "Vell.. don't vorry. You can pat my backside any time you vant, sveetie."

As Kurt turned dark violet, Xavier cleared his throat. "Death… why were you created?"

"Spirit vas a lonely child, abused constantly by her family and peers. She needed someone to protect her. Zat vas vhen I came in. I am her guardian."

"Oh my God…" most of them breathed.

Kurt mumbled, "Mein Gott en Himmel."

"Zat is not ze vorst part. Vhen she vas zirteen, she vas raped. Stepfazers really are assholes…" Death continued, closing her eyes while nodding.

Kurt cried, "Vhat?! B-but vhy vould he… I mean… how can you say such zings?!"

"Simple. I am a blabbermouth and Spirit is vone to keep secrets. But she felt zat she should… confess such zings and knew zat she vouldn't be able to so she had Kurt hit her to make me come out."

"Like, why do you only come out when hit?" Kitty asked.

"Vonce again—simple. Vhile she vas being raped, Spirit tried to run, but vas stopped vhen he hit her very hard on ze back. I cam out because zat bastard voke me up and after a quvick assessment of ze situation, I killed him, leaving enough blood to make even I happy. Since zen, I've taken any hit on ze back as a signal zat she is running from somezing."

Xavier wondered out loud, "So I suppose that I shouldn't try to rid Spirit's mind of you... but you must try not to make others uncomfortable around you, like with Scott."

"Sorry… but it vas such an opportune moment zat I couldn't pass it up. It vas fun messing vith you, Scott… but I zink Kurt is vay more amusing."

She made the blue elf go even more red. Again. 'Ha ha! Victory is mine!!' Death thought triumphantly.

'Death… behave,' Professor X's voice resounded in her mind.

'Aw… but vhy? Zis is fun!'

He sighed and asked, "Are there any other confessions she whishes to let loose?"

"Um… nope! I am pretty much content vith vhat vas let out. But I don't vanna go just yet! I vant to haff more fun vith Kurt," she declared, looking slyly at the blushing blue dude.

Logan said, kinda tired of her antics, "Stop flirting and change back. The elf can't take much more of it."

Death grinned at him but nodded. Just before she turned back, she looked at Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cute…" was her final word before Spirit gained control. And started apologizing like crazy.

Rogue laughed, "Oh, chill out, sugah! It was jus' good old-time fun! Nothin' too horrible! But ah must admit… ah'm gonna miss her schemes…"

"Ja… Kurt, I am so sorry. I couldn't stop her from torturing you in such a vay… um… I'll be going to my room… now," Spirit said, turning bright red and fleeing quickly.


	5. Understandings

Another one!! I disclaim all except my charas, Spirit and Death. ((is very sad that Kurt is not hers))

Chapter 5: Understandings

The fuzzy blue demon tried, "Ah! Vai--!" But she'd completely disappeared from view. "Vhy does she alvays run?? It's not her fault Death likes me like zat…"

Kitty just stared at Kurt for a moment like he was retarded, then snapped, "You know what, Kurt? Sometimes I, like, think you're totally dumber than a post. Does anyone else see the obvious here or is it just me?"

Everyone but Kurt raised their hands, indicating that they knew. "Vhat? Vhat did I miss?!" he asked confused.

Logan smirked. "Wake up, elf. She likes ya. You seriously didn't know?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Well, no you know. So, like, what are you going to do about it?" Kitty asked.

Kurt decided to leave to make sure Spirit was okay. The fact that he was also getting away from the others was only an addition in his mind.

In her room, Spirit was beating herself up for Death's actions. 'Stupid! Vhy didn't I just leave vhen I had the chance?! Death didn't haff to be so flunt about my past! But no! She had to talk of my stepfazer!! Vhy?!!' she mentally cursed at herself.

Spirit gasped, turning toward the door. "Don't check on me… oh, please, don't check on me…" she whispered, praying to God.

The minutes passed and no one came. "Phew… danke, Gott…"

BAMF!! Spirit fell off the bed. 'DAMN YOU, GOTT!!'

Kurt looked around before finally seeing Spirit lying on the floor and he teleported over to her. "Vhat are you doink on ze floor?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

Death said (in her mind), 'Vaiting for you.'

'Behave!' Spirit snapped, sitting up and replying, "You surprised me. I didn't know you vere teleportink here."

"Did you zink I vas going to valk in zrough ze door?"

"Ja…"

"Sorry…" Kurt said, teleporting away. And out of sight.

Spirit asked, "Kurt? Vhere'd you go?"

The sound of knocking rang throughout the room. And upon opening the door, he found her answer. "May I come in?" the blue demon asked, grinning.  
She sighed and moved to the side, letting him in. "You didn't haff to do zat."

"I vanted to" came his solemn reply.

She blushed lightly, smiling gently. "About time! I made you blush!!" Kurt declared in victory, laughing.

Death scoffed, 'Big deal! Kurt-1. Spirit- who cares? Me- too many to count!!"

"Death zinks she vins," Spirit replied.

He asked, "Eh? You can talk to her?"

"At times vhen she vants to."

"So she's not just a split personality? She's more like…"

"An entity living inside my beink."

Kurt grinned. "Kinda sounds like you're vith child."

'Hey!!' Death objected.

"Ja… kinda," Spirit admitted.

'Spirit!! Tell him to let me out!'

"Death vants out…"

"Not quite yet," Kurt replied.

Spirit asked, "Vhy not?"

'Ja, vhy not!?' Death shouted.

He said, "I vant to do zis first…"

A pair of fuzzy blue lips pressed softly against warm peach. Kurt wove his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Spirit's hands were on his chest, gripping at the material of his shirt. A growl escaped the blue demon's lips as his mind registered that her body, her ENTIRE body, was pressed against his own hard body. And it was getting harder by the second.

Kurt brushed his moist pink tongue against her lips, begging for entrance into her hot cove. Just as she was about to open up to him, Kitty entered the room by walking through the door. Straight through the door… without even knocking.

"I'm supposed to apologize for calling you a nutcase so-" she said hastily with her eyes closed. But when she opened them, she screeched, "What the HELL ARE you DOING?!"

"Um… v-ve…" Spirit stammered, positively glowing with embarrassment.

Kurt growled, wrapping his tail around the light manipulator's waist just below his arms. "Don't you knock, Kitty? She could haff been changink."

"Hopefully not with you here, blue boy," she shot back.

Spirit said, suddenly not so shy, "Hey. Vhat is you're problem? Do you like him or somezink?"

"No! I like… Lance. And I can't see him, so don't ask."

"Who is Lance?"

"Ze angel from ze roof," Kurt replied.  
Spirit's eyes turned misty. "He needs you. Can you not sense it? Or are you that dense?"

"Excuse me, psycho?!"

"All I am saink is zat you should be vith who you vant to be. And he vith you."

"… you're right. Maybe you're not as crazy as I though. Thanks."

"You're velcome… from ze both of us."


	6. Good night, mein love

((I am so sorry for the wait. I got into some other fic's and I just spaced this one off. but I'm back with the next chapter... and I still don't own X-men or Kurt... hides Nightcrawler in her basement nope... don't own him at all. TT.TT' read and review please! '' ))

Chapter 6: Good night, mein love

After Kitty left, a sudden awkwardness settled between Kurt and Spirit. "Um..." they both said, trying in vain to start some form of intelligent conversation.

Then they blushed and looked away from eachother.

"Good night..." Kurt whispered, bamfing away.

Wrinkling her nose at the scent of brimestone, Spirit sighed in slight relief... but more in disappointment. She didn't understand what had happened. Not even one day went by and she was already kissing a boy she barely knew. She had pressed herself against him, the feeling of need swelled within her breast. She'd felt his hard, lean-muscled body against hers... and suddenly hated the clothes that separated them. 'Perhaps I am becoming a slut...?' she wondered vaguely.

Death declared, 'Welcome to the club!'

With another sigh, this time full of hopelessness, Spirit dressed for bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Kurt and Evan's room, Kurt was trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He'd never felt something so... sweet and terrifying in his entire life. He gently touched his lips with his fingertips. They still tingled with want. His tongue still revelled in the sweet honey taste upon her lips. And so he vaguely wondered how the inside of her mouth tasted.

"Kurt?"

The fuzzy blue demon jumped at the sound of Evan's voice as the skater-boy entered the room. "J-ja?!"

"Nothing... just kinda weird... you're acting kinda like a girl."

"V-vhat?!!" Now Kurt's tone was more offended than surprised.

"Well... it's like as far as I know, only girls swoon after their first kiss. So when I see you doing it, it's a little scary."

Kurt blushed. "Vas I really svooning? I mean... how did you know zhat vas my first kiss?"

"Dude, seriously, I doubt you've been kissed by anyone BUT your parents. I mean, if you did, someone else would know about you being a mutant, right?"

Kurt sighed. Evan was right. That was his first kiss... and because of the circumstances, he couldn't even LIE about it not being his first. In his opinion, life was fired for being so completely unfair to him.

He pulled off his shirt and pants and sunk under his covers, wearing only his red-heart boxers.

Evan, understanding that to be the end of any further conversation with the blue dude, got ready for bed and went to sleep. In his dream, he was totally kick-flipping Tony Hawk off the half-pipe.

In Kurt's, he was doing other... things with Spirit under-- I mean, WITH him.

Two or three hours later, Spirit awoke to find Kurt standing at the foot of her bed, adorned in his "lovely" boxers. Since she was knew, Spirit had received her own room until a roommate stepped forward or was found. "K-Kurt? Is somezing vrong?"

The demon shook his head. Then his golden eyes widened. "Um... how did I get here?"

Taking a small whiff, she answered, "I'm guessing you teleported here. It smells faintly of brimstone. Vhy are you here? Did you need somezing? Did ze professor call for me?"

"No... I don't know vhy I am here... I must have been sleep-porting."

"Okay... vell, good night..."

Kurt saw how vaguely disappointed she looked and walked to her side. "Good night..." Gently, he kissed her cheek.

But as he went to stand up, Spirit caught his wrist. "K-Kurt... vould you... stay here... vith me? J-just for tonight... I am afraid of ze dark... and I lost my teddy bear..."

Kurt couldn't help but give a soft laugh. The idea of Spirit having a stuffed animal was so strange... and yet, he could totally see her with one... wearing a flowy nightgown... lying on top of red satin sheets... waiting... waiting for him to come and--. He shook his head again before grinning. "Okay... I'll alvays be here to vipe avay your tears... and ease your fears."

"Hey, zat rhymed!"

"I am a poet and I didn't know it."

Giggling softly, Spirit moved over and lifted up the covers. "Danke, Kurt."

He entered the bed and gently wove his arms around her. "It is my pleasure..." He softly kissed her neck before burying his face against it. "Good night... again..."


	7. Wake Up Calls

((It's been way too long... I'm sorry, Cloud and Tifa forever, for making you basically BEG me to update... it's been SO long... but I've gone from a Gaara-hype to a DBZ-hype to a Yugioh-hype and now I'm finally back at Nightcrawler/Kurt-hype... yes... I'm a fanfiction slut... and proud of it except that I make such wonderful people wait FOREVER on chapters...))

Chapter 7: Wake Up Calls

In the morning, Spirit awoke the the blearing sunlight smacking her right in the face. She wanted to stand up and shut the good-for-nothing blinds but something foreign held her back. Something coiled around her waist... she thought it was her sheets or something like that so she just went to try to untie it.

'Strange... my sheets aren't fuzzy... or this hard to remove. I've done this a million times when I slept in a bed... so why?' she thought as she looked down and saw the "sheet"... Kurt's demonic tail was in their place... tightly, possessively wrapped around her... and his hands were limply on her hips.

"K-K-K-Kurt?!" she whisper-screamed in confusion. Looking back, she reaffirmed what she knew to be true. Kurt was in the same bed as she was.

The blue elf removed his hand from the top of her hips to rub at his eyes. "J-Ja?!" he asked, yawning loudly.

"Y-Y-You... and... t-tail... around m-me... please...?" she stammered nervously.

"Hm?" Kurt asked as he saw what she was talking about. "Spirit... I'm sorry but ve've already kissed and-- Oh Gott!! I am so sorry! I didn't realize... I mean, you vere very varm so... and I... Please forgive me..." he said, eventually getting it and removing himself from around her and off the bed in his panic.

Spirit went to the edge of the bed and giggled. "Nice boxers, Kurt..." she teased.

'I want me a slice of that...' Death whispered maliciously in her mind.

"And Death agree--eeeees!" Kurt had used his tail and gotten her off the bed... and on top of him. Her legs were on both sides of his waist, her butt was positioned just above his crotch and her hands were on either side of his head to keep herself up. But her cheeks had become bright red. Her heart was beating in her ears and her breath was caught in her throat.

Kurt felt her azure hair on his face and he was sure that they almost looked like they were connected. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on... but he wouldn't say that he didn't like it. He moved his right hand and gently played with the strands. They were softly wavy and smelt of melon. He felt as though he were in a haze as he sniffed the fruity scent and kissed the silky strands.

"Kurt...?" Spirit asked softly, looking so shy and flattered. A rose-colored blush imprinted itself onto her cheeks as she moved closer to him. Her petal-soft lips came down to brush against his. Once... twice... three times before they latched on and her tongue touched his furry lips. She wanted entrance and for once, was taking charge and doing something about it.

But the fuzzy dude didn't mind. He was actually intrigued by this new, forceful Spirit. And he vaguely wondered if Death wasn't coaching her. But as soon as her tongue touched his, the race was on and she swirled hers around his as she tried her hardest to taste every bit of him. His hands found her hips and he rubbed at them like a cat would kneed it's favorite sleeping place. He was purple from embarrassment and want. She tasted wonderful... and her tongue was telling him that she liked how he tasted.

All good things come to an end... and this was no different. Jean walked in to wake Spirit up. Apparently, the red headed telepath wasn't as forgiving as Kitty was... because she blew up at them, raging on about teenage pregnancy and something about peer pressure's view on young ladies having sex too young. Jean actually had the gull to call her a soon-to-be-slut if she persued this any longer!

"And that's just the beginning! Next thing you know, boy's you've never even met will be tossing money at you because you slept with someone at your age! It could ruin your life!" she badgered.

Death came out and said, "Shut up... you insolent, condenscending, mind-reading hypocrite. You may not have done anything like that... but neither was Spirit. You have no voice here... leave." Her voice was cold and angry to the point where she didn't need to yell in order to get her point across that the young woman had better make tracks and fast.

After a moment's pause, Jean left in a huff, containing her anger as best she could so that her powers wouldn't come out due to her emotions.

Kurt sighed and looked up at Death, who was still straddling him. "Quite a vake up call, eh?" he joked.

Death rolled her eyes. "Just shut up..." She turned back to Spirit. "... and kiss me..."

((All done! Not quite worth the wait but not too shabby, I don't think...))


End file.
